Going Too Far
by Delorean7
Summary: Everybody goes too far once in a while. But it isn't always that bad. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey Writers and Geniuses alike. This is my first one-shot, but this isn't my first story. To see my work, click on my profile. Also, I'm halfway through reading 'TimeRiders – The Eternal War'; this one-shot is set before it. Can't wait till 'TimeRiders - The Gates of Rome' comes out. As for now, enjoy. **

**_1912, Queenstown Docks, Ireland_**

"Mam, I'm tellin' you. My uniform's clean as a whistle" Liam urged as his mother kept dusting dandruff from his shoulders. He batted her hands away and turned to face the ship. He watched as the masses crowded near the docks, waiting for the legendary vessel to disembark. He saw automobiles getting lifted into the cargo hold as the tired dockworkers wiped sweat from their foreheads. The ship was right in front of him and yet he still couldn't believe that he, Liam O'Connor, was going to New York City on the Titanic's maiden voyage. Sure, she'd set off from Southampton just yesterday, but it was still exciting. He was suddenly spun round as his mother dusted loose hairs from his back. He rolled his eyes, turned around and grabbed her hands.

"Mam, you can stop with the personal hygiene. I'm fine" he urged her. His mother sighed as he let her hands go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Liam. I just want to make sure you're spick and span when you meet the captain. This is a really special occasion," she said excitedly.

"It sure is" a deep, voice called from behind her. They watched as a man started headed towards them. He wore a blue button up shirt, black trousers with britches, polished black shoes and a workman's cap, he had a big grin across his face. A similar grin spread across Liam's face as he noticed the figure.

"Dad, you came?" Liam said with amazement. The man let out a hearty laugh and swung his muscular arms around his son. Liam did the same.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss my son boarding the famous Titanic," he said after letting Liam go.

"Oh come on Pa, it's not that much of deal" Liam replied. His father's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as soon as Liam finished that sentence.

"Not that much of a deal? Son, this ship is claimed to be unsinkable, it's the largest vessel ever built. And you're going on it's maiden voyage lad" his father exclaimed with intrigue. It sounded like one of them stories he told Liam when he was a kid.

"Exactly dad, it's _claimed_ to be unsinkable. How do they know that if it's never sunk before?" Liam asked with a cocky grin.

"Now don't say that. You are the first O'Connor to go to New York City and you will be remembered as a legend," his dad said. The sound of this brought a tear to Liam's eye. Suddenly, the ship's horn blared across the docks. Many people covered their ears at its might.

"Sounds like it's time to go, lad. Bring us some souvenirs when you come back" his dad said. Liam nodded and grabbed the satchel that sat at his feet. He swung it over his shoulder and started heading for towards the ship. Suddenly, he felt somebody grab his shoulders and spin him around. He saw his dad standing there with something in his hand.

"I almost forgot to give you this," he said before the object into Liam's grasp. Liam looked at the object and smiled. It was a photo of his parents. His mother wore a white wedding dress whilst his father wore a black tuxedo with a top hat. The photo was black and white and wasn't that clear.

"_I __hope__ photos __are__ much __clearer __in __the __future,__"_ Liam thought to himself.

"Just to make sure you don't forget about us," his dad exclaimed. Liam smiled at his father.

"I promise I won't forget any of you. Now I've got to go," he explained before his dad swung his arms around him. Liam hugged back.

"I love you son," his dad said. Liam could feel a tear stream down his cheek.

"I love you too Pa" he replied before letting go and wiping his cheek. He turned around, put the photo in his pocket and headed towards the ship. He was almost crushed as he made his way across through the crowd of people. After getting to the front, he made his was across the wooden walkway and came face to face with another steward.

"Tickets please?" he asked with what sounded like and American accent. Liam could feel his blood run cold as he searched his pockets.

"Oh Jayzus, I don't have my ticket. But I'm a steward, see?" he said, pointing to his uniform. The fellow steward gave him a thoughtful look.

"I'm going to need more…wait, you're Liam O'Connor right?" he asked. Liam nodded.

"Well why didn't you say so? I'm going to be working with you. You better come aboard" he said with a smile. Liam smiled back and headed through the doors. When Liam was inside, the steward closed the door and sealed it. He turned to Liam and held out his hand.

"I'm Danny Finnegan. I'm also working on Deck E," he explained. Liam took Danny's hand and shook it. Danny had combed brown hair and had light green eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Danny said after letting go of Liam's hand. He led Liam up to the top deck. Hundreds of people were near the edge; Liam went over to see what they were doing. From the top deck, he could see hundreds of people waving as the ship began to depart from the dock. Right at the back, he could see his parents waving to him, his father's arm wrapped around his mother's shoulder. Liam and Danny both waved back at the crowd as they got further and further away. When the dock was out of sight, they both decided to take a stroll.

As they made their way across the deck, Danny decided to start a conversation.

"So, how'd you get aboard the Titanic?" he asked.

"Well, I've been a steward before, but I'd always wished to go to New York. So, I applied here and I was accepted" Liam finished quickly. Danny raised his eyebrows at this.

"I take it you're not much of a storyteller" he said.

"Just trying to save time. By the way, are you from across the river?" Liam asked. Danny looked confused.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" he asked. Liam rolled his eyes.

"You know, from America?" he asked again. This time, Danny seemed to understand him.

"Oh, yep. I was brought up in New York. I thought I'd go home to visit the folks," he said. Liam's hand suddenly shot out in front of Danny and stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it?" he asked. But Liam wasn't looking at him. He followed Liam's gaze to see two women about their age sitting on one of the seats placed along the deck. Danny could see a smile on Liam's face. Liam took his hand away and started making his way towards them. However, Danny grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back.

"Are you nuts? Those girls are first class. I doubt they're going to waste their time with a steward on the lower decks" he explained. Liam just smiled.

"Watch and learn Danny" Liam replied and continued making his way towards them. They noticed him as he approached and began to smile. He stopped in front of them and smiled back. One of them wore a faded blue gown and had curled brown hair. Her friend wore a cream coloured gown and had long blonde hair. The brown haired girl held her hand out.

"My name's Stephanie Kenton. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with an American accent. Liam took her hand and gently kissed it.

"The pleasure's all mine" he replied before he continued to head down the deck. He could hear Stephanie and her friend giggling from behind him. He glanced back to see Danny standing with a look of amazement. Liam chuckled before turning back the other way.

"_I __think__ I__'__m__ going__ to__ enjoy __working __on__ the__ Titanic_," he thought to himself.

_**2001, New York**_

The cold night air made Maddy shiver as she zipped up her black hoodie. She watched as the heartbroken citizens headed past her, their sad expressions signifying the tragic events that had happened that day. Maddy couldn't help but feel sorry for them, she knew what it was like to lose somebody. She brushed her now straightened red hair out of her eyes. Sal had decided to give Maddy a makeover a while ago and she was actually beginning to like it. It had been a long time since she'd acted like a normal girl, even before Foster had saved her from the plane. After reaching the archway, she opened the shutter and went inside. She smiled as the warmth from the heater made contact with her freezing cold skin. She unzipped her hoodie and threw it on her computer chair. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the sticky note attached to the keyboard. It read:

_Hey Maddy Just went to get us some Pizza_

_Bob and Becks are with me_

_Back soon_

_Luv Sal_

Maddy smiled and started heading towards her bunk. She froze in place as she noticed Liam asleep on his top bunk still in his clothes. He had his hands over his chest with a piece of paper in his grasp. This didn't bother Maddy as she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"_What__ a__ softie_" she thought as she started searching the bottom bunk. She lifted her pillow to find her glasses case.

"So that's where it went," she said to herself. She picked the case up and started heading back to her computer, unfortunately she didn't notice the lone pile of pizza boxes by her feet. She stumbled and came crashing down with a thud. Liam's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up on the bunk, causing the piece of paper to drop to his side. He looked to the ground to see Maddy in a pile on the floor. Maddy saw a grin starting to spread across his face.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kick your butt all the way back to 1912" she threatened. However, this threat caused Liam to slightly recoil, a look of sadness plastered on his face. Maddy covered her mouth as she realized she'd gone too far.

"Oh…I…Liam, I…I'm so sorry. I forgot…" she said whilst trying to find the right words, luckily Liam interrupted.

"Maddy. That's okay, I'm fine" he replied. Maddy could still see a look of hurt on his face. She got up off the ground, climbed up to the top bunk and sat next to him.

"No you're not. I forgot what happened to you, I'd feel the same way," she said. Liam looked at her, for some reason he felt strange around her. He'd never felt this before, was it something to do with the amount of time travel? He shook away the thought and picked up the paper that lay in-between them. Maddy looked at the photograph in Liam's hands. It showed a muscular man in a tuxedo and top hat, whilst the woman wore a white wedding dress. Maddy didn't need to ask who they were.

"Are they your parents?" she asked. Liam nodded sadly. Maddy saw a couple of tears drop onto the image. She grasped his free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It'll be okay Liam," she said. Liam took his hand out of her grasp and wiped his eyes, Maddy could see they were red and puffy.

"I know, I know. It's just that I can't believe they're dead now. And I'm still here when I should be dead too" Liam explained.

"Liam, it-" Maddy tried to respond, but Liam kept talking.

"Sometimes Maddy…I wish Foster had left me there to die" he said gravely. Maddy covered her mouth with both hands at the sound of this.

"Liam, don't say that" she begged, tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's still true Maddy" Liam was beginning to sound angry.

"I wish he'd never got me off that ship, I'd rather be crushed to death than live in a time where everybody I've ever known is dead. Why me? Why did Foster have to save me at all? There were hundreds of people aboard that ship; I was just an idiot steward who stayed on the lower deck too long. Why would anybody care about me? Why would he save me in particular?" he said with frustration. Maddy wished she could answer his questions, but Foster would probably kill her if she told Liam anything. A single tear began to roll down Maddy's cheek as Liam continued.

"I mean, the only people I'm ever going to know or meet again are you, Sal, Bob and Becks. I might run into Foster again but that'll be it. Who'd want to lead a life like this Maddy? I doubt you'd wanted to. At least in this time, your family's still alive. You might not be able to see them, but at least your family's still alive, NOT KNOWING THAT THEIR DAUGHTER'S GOING TO DIE IN A BLOODY PLANE CRASH IN 10 YEARS TIME!" Liam yelled. Maddy could feel tears rushing down her cheeks, Liam finally realized he'd also gone too far. She brought her head to her knees and began sobbing. Liam could feel his soul disintegrate as he watched his best friend cry. He reached out and started rubbing her back, it wasn't much, but it was a start. She looked up at him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her warm tears drenching his shirt as her sobbing continued. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry Maddy. I was having a bad day," he whispered into her ear. She took her head away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. There was a huge wet patch where she'd been crying.

"But you're right. I'm never going to see my family again. I really don't have anything to live for," she said sadly. Liam realized he'd brought this on himself.

"Don't say that. You're my best friend. And you're way braver than the rest of us" Liam said motivationally. Maddy smiled slightly, but it went back into a frown.

"No I'm not. Have you seen Bob and Becks?" she asked. Liam sighed at that true fact.

"That's just in their programming. You're the real deal, besides I'm a wuss" he exclaimed. Maddy raised her eyes at this.

"What? No you're not. You're just saying that to make me feel better" she replied.

"Yes I am. I hate going back and forth in time without a support unit, I get terrified when I get in trouble, I don't even have the courage to tell you a love yo-" Liam's hand slapped over his mouth before he could finish that last sentence. Maddy's neck turned so fast, she could've got whiplash. Her mouth hung open, her eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as Maddy took in what Liam had just said. She finally took her hands away.

"Were you about to say you love me?" she said with shock. Liam brought his hand away and shook his head; his face was a mixture of fear and embarrassment. A small smile was starting to spread across Maddy's face.

"You…you love me?" she said with happiness. Liam was frozen in place.

"Do you love me?" she asked again, tears of joy were starting to form in her eyes. Liam finally responded by jumping down from the bunk and running for his life. Unfortunately, Maddy, a girl by the way, was too fast for him. She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the ground. They started to laugh as they play-wrestled for a few minutes. Finally, Maddy had Liam pinned to the ground and they were face to face. Liam started to look scared as he remembered how he got there in the first place. He looked into Maddy's eyes as she smiled at him.

"Maddy. Please tell me we can still be friends?" he begged. She responded by bringing her lips to his for a few seconds. When they detached, Liam looked shocked. Maddy was still smiling.

"I want to be more than friends" she replied happily. Liam smiled at this and their lips reattached. The pair of lips from 1912 and the pair of lips from 2010 finally met as the two lied on the ground together. They were too caught up in the moment to hear the shutter door open.

"Maddy? Liam? We're ba-OH MY GOD!" Sal exclaimed as she saw Maddy lying on top of Liam. The two lovers looked up at the girl and the support units with horrified expressions. Bob and Becks stood their expressionless whilst Sal looked like she was about to throw up. Liam and Maddy looked and each other then back at the spectators.

"This isn't what it looks like " they said in unison.

**A/N: That's it for my first one-shot. In other news, I'm going to the MCM Expo this month and it's going to be epic, I'm almost done with my book and I learned how to speak Carrot. RnR and laters.**


End file.
